


Mycroft helps Sherlock stretch

by MasterOfEmotion



Series: Fluffy Bdsm [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfEmotion/pseuds/MasterOfEmotion





	Mycroft helps Sherlock stretch

"Brother I am so horny," whined the younger his mop of curls flopping as he collapsed on to his brother's lap. Mycroft looked at his brother and frowned he wanted to indulge his brother but there was a problem. " You know mummy and daddy are home. They always like to keep an eye on us," replied Mycroft. 

Sherlock rubbed himself onto his brother's whimpering. " I need you so much, brother" he almost sobbed into his neck. It was a burning in his body. The brothers' minds were not only a one in a million occurrence but the biological and physical nature of their bodies were too. Most humans were equal on footing and chose their mates. However, Sherlock was an omega a submissive to his alpha, Mycroft. Their parents just thought they were close sleeping in a shared room even if it appeared to have two beds one was never used. Mycroft sniffed in his scent and the sweet ambrosia of his heat filled him. Mycroft groaned all he wanted to do was drill into him. 

"Perhaps we can convince them to leave, " suggested Mycroft. 

"Please!" Ground out the younger. 

" Please what?" Mycroft asked. They had rules and he was lenient in this for he was in his heat. Sherlock must call him brother or master. He usually calls him brother at home for the sake of their parents. 

" Mas-Brother!" Quietly whimpered feeling slightly guilty he had forgotten. 

"I have an idea. We can indulge in some stretching, " Mycroft said through gritted teeth finding it harder to reign himself in. He placed Sherlock onto the bed. He went into the wardrobe looking for something. 

"What are you doing,brother?"  
Whimpered Sherlock unable to wait his body needing release. His hole self lubricating itself, loosening the walls so there would be no need for preparation. 

"Sherlock get dressed in this ," commanded the elder," Also no underwear"

Sherlock had done so without really paying attention to what kind of leggings these were. Mycroft came out the closet soon afterwards dressed in a similar attire. 

"Come on let's stretch brother" suggested the eldest. Mycroft took a position behind Sherlock and quickly took out his aching dick. What Sherlock had failed to realise under his lust filled state was a hole where his asshole would be. Without a word Mycroft drilled into his brother holding his hips as he slammed into the leaner of the two.  
The pants and the groans were restricted. Soon Mycroft slowed the fucking as he heard footsteps. He took Sherlocks hands as he pretended to stretch his body. Sherlock snapped to attention helping his brother but was distracted by the huge cock rubbing his insides. 

"What are you boys doing?"their mother asked confused seeing the boys. 

"Mother it is an experiment to test the versatile nature of human muscles and how stretching and exercise can improve this. Sherlock being a bit inept was unsure what kind to do so I am guiding him," replied the elder without alerting their mother. He was still lightly thrusting into the younger as he kept him stretching. 

"I am not inept I was merely contemplating which style,brother," Sherlock sneered at his brother a bit too breathlessly. However their mother didn't notice. 

"It doesn't matter. Me and your dad have to pop down to Jessica's house. We'll be there until tomorrow morning. Bye darlings," the woman rambles quickly rushing out the house. With a rumble their parents were gone. 

Sherlock cried out as he pushed to the ground and his brother plunged deep into his orifice. He expertly rubbed against his prostate. 

"Master, please can I come ?" sobbed the curly haired of the two. The elder fucked into him painfully gripping his thigh and clamping down into his shoulder with his teeth. The pain and pleasure welled up inside Sherlock. He was so close and couldn't hold on much longer due to his heat. " Now," Mycroft panted. Soon a blinding light filled their sense as they can to completion. Their dicks still hard as their body adjusted to the heat cycle. 

" Master,I need more," Sherlock whined once more before his brother claimed his mouth.


End file.
